


Idiot suicidaire un jour...

by SashaPotato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaPotato/pseuds/SashaPotato
Summary: ...Idiot suicidaire toujours ! Décidément, Eren ne comprend pas l'attitude de son caporal. Pourquoi ce dernier ne lui montre-t-il aucun intérêt ? Ou pourquoi, quand Levi daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention, est-il le seul à être traité comme un gamin ? Et pourquoi toutes ces corvées ? Qu'importe, Eren est bien décidé à lui faire face, mais c'est à ses risques et périls...





	1. Épuisante corvée

Une fois encore, Eren émit un bâillement. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il nettoyait la même vitre, mais sa fatigue était telle qu'il n'avait daigné le remarquer. En contemplant le désordre et la poussière régnant dans la pièce, il soupira. Que ferait-il si le Caporal Levi venait à passer ?

Ne désirant nullement subir les foudres de son supérieur, quand on sait quelle importance celui-ci donne au ménage, Eren s'empressa de terminer -ou plutôt de commencer- le nettoyage de la dernière pièce qui lui restait à faire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attraper le balai, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas le capo... » pensa Eren.

« Eren. »

« ...ral. »

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, gamin ?

\- Je... euh... nettoie... bégaya Eren, maintenant bien réveillé.

\- T'appelles ça nettoyer ? Dit Levi d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je m'y mets tout de suite caporal !

\- T'as intérêt, dépêche toi, tous les autres ont fini et on va bientôt passer à table.

\- Oui caporal. Répondit immédiatement Eren. Euh caporal, j'aimerais savoir si pour l'entraînement de demain... vous pouviez...

\- Nettoie d'abord gamin, le coupa Levi, et n'oublie pas de te laver avant le dîner.

Sur ce, Levi quitta la pièce. Eren, quant à lui avait la tête baissée et rougissait quelque peu. Certes le Caporal avait eu toutes les raisons de le réprimander pour l'état piteux de la pièce, mais il en avait plus qu'assez d'être traité comme un gamin. « N'oublie pas de te laver avant le dîner. »... le disait-il aux autres soldats de la 104ème ? Assurément non. Or, ils avaient tous à peu près le même âge. Seul Eren cependant était traité de la sorte. Furieux, il ne put toutefois que se remettre au travail, après s'être promis qu'il en toucherait deux mots à son supérieur, si bien sûr il en trouvait le courage.

Quarante minutes étaient passées depuis que Levi avait quitté la pièce où Eren se trouvait. Pendant ce temps, Levi avait inspecté toutes les pièces nettoyées par les soldats qui étaient de corvée, s'était lavé et avait déjà bien entamé son plat.

Il daigna alors jeter un coup d'œil à la table où se trouvaient les amis d'Eren. Pas de trace du gamin. Et le visage légèrement inquiet de Mikasa ne faisait que le confirmer.

« Ce fichu gamin. »

Levi se leva brusquement, s'attirant des regards étonnés de la part des membres de son équipe, regards qu'il fit bien vite disparaître par le sien, menaçant.

« Pourquoi je vais chercher ce fichu gamin en plein milieu du repas ? » Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas son attitude, mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à la pièce en question, Levi poussa la porte. Ce qu'il y vit le désola grandement. Non seulement Eren n'avait quasiment rien nettoyé mais en plus de cela, ce dernier s'était endormi sur une chaise. N'ayant nullement envie de perdre son temps, Levi s'apprêta à secouer le soldat sans ménagement, mais c'est alors qu'il vit son visage. Vu de près, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer une chose : Eren était très fatigué, et ses cernes bien visibles en témoignaient.

Levi se sentit soudain coupable. En effet, il avait sa part de responsabilité là dessous. Cela faisait trois semaines que le semi-titan s'entraînait sans relâche au corps à corps pour améliorer sa technique et l'utiliser sous forme de titan, subissait les expériences de Hanji et se transformait en titan pour se contrôler, sans parler bien sûr des habituels entraînements auxquels il participait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Levi l'avait assigné au nettoyage. Ce dernier soupira et mit Eren sur son dos, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite habituellement, du fait que les vêtements d'Eren étaient loin d'être propres.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ce gamin. »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Eren ne parvint pas à reconnaître les lieux où il se trouvait. D'après ses souvenirs, il était en train de nettoyer dans une pièce poussiéreuse, or il se trouvait à présent allongé sur un lit moelleux, dans un lieu impeccable. La chambre comportait une armoire en acajou, une étagère pleine de livres soigneusement rangés, une petite table de chevet et enfin deux portes, l'une, ouverte, qui laissait entrevoir une salle de bain et l'autre devant être le chemin de la sortie. Bien que trouvant le lit très confortable, Eren se leva, manquant alors de trébucher, et poussa légèrement la porte principale. Celle-ci reliait la chambre à une autre pièce où se trouvaient multiples étagères contenant livres et cartes, une caisse d'armes, mais surtout un magnifique bureau en bois de rose derrière lequel, à sa grande surprise, était assis son supérieur. Ce dernier était occupé à remplir plusieurs papiers, à la lumière d'une petite bougie.

« C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Le connaissant, il m'aurait frappé pour avoir bâillé aux corneilles. »

Levi ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Eren ne sut que faire pour annoncer sa présence, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Levi prit la parole :

\- Tu tiens pas debout, vas te coucher gamin.

\- Euh je... oui caporal. Répondit Eren, quelque peu dépassé par les événements. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené ici et désolé pour les désagréments que je vous ai causé. Euh, et pour l'entraînement...

\- On verra demain.

\- Très bien, dit Eren quelque peu déçu.

En effet, tous les vendredis, l'entraînement se déroulait différemment : chaque nouvelle recrue se voyait attribuer un instructeur, qui était un soldat expérimenté du bataillon d'exploration, afin d'améliorer sa technique et d'en apprendre de nouvelles. Dans le cas d'Eren, les choses étaient un peu différentes ; en effet les expériences d'Hanji et entraînements sous forme de titan se bousculaient dans son emploi du temps. De ce fait, c'était à lui même d'aller chercher un instructeur libre, si lui-même était exempté de ses devoirs de semi-titan.

Remerciant encore son supérieur, Eren entreprit de sortir des appartements de celui-ci.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Dit le plus vieux, sans quitter les yeux de ses papiers.

\- Eh bien, me coucher 'évidemment', voulut-il ajouter.

\- Tu dormiras ici cette nuit.

\- Mais vous...?

\- T'occupe pas de ça.

\- Non, je peux aller dormir au cachot. Je vais bien, crût bon d'ajouter le semi-titan. C'était d'ailleurs vrai, il se sentait très bien, à présent qu'il avait dormi un peu.

\- Tu vas mal donc tu restes ici, c'est clair ?

\- Mais... tenta Eren. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le caporal le couvait de cette manière, mais quelque part, venant du soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité et son modèle, ça le touchait.

\- Et si tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, tu serviras à rien face aux titans, poursuivit le plus vieux, les yeux parcourant toujours ses documents.

C'était donc ça. Effectivement, cela paraissait logique, mais tout de même, Eren était quelque peu frustré. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à exprimer sa déception.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Dit-il avec raideur.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater en effet, gamin, Dit Levi avec ironie.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Cessez de me considérer comme tel ! S'exclama Eren avant de se mordre la langue pour avoir osé dire de pareilles choses à son supérieur.

Levi avait levé les yeux et regardait à présent Eren.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? Dit-il tout à coup.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Caporal, c'est Petra, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, puis-je entrer ? »

Le dit caporal jeta un coup d'œil à Eren, qui sembla avoir compris le message, puisqu'il se dirigea vers la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Asséna-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Euh...je vous ai préparé du thé, caporal. Répondit Petra quelque peu secouée par le ton employé par son supérieur. Habituellement, il était certes froid mais là il avait l'air d'être sur les nerfs.

\- Bien, merci. Entre. Dit Levi plus calmement.

Petra déposa le service à thé sur le bureau tandis que Levi prenait place et rangeait ses documents sur le bord du bureau.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser caporal.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit ce dernier tout en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

\- Eh bien... seriez-vous d'accord pour vous occuper de mon entraînement demain ? J'aurais besoin d'aide pour une manœuvre et Auruo s'occupe de Springer demain. Pour ma part, j'ai en charge Armin Arlert mais il a été convoqué par le commandant Erwin.

Levi jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de documents qu'il lui restait à remplir. Cela ne lui prendra qu'une heure ou deux maximum ; son travail sera donc terminé avant minuit – il était en effet dix heures du soir -, et il n'aura pas à finir en matinée. Levi prenait très à cœur l'entraînement de ses soldats, c'est pourquoi il répondit immédiatement :

\- Très bien, retrouve moi au terrain d'entraînement n°2 demain à huit heures précises.

\- Merci caporal ! J'y serais ! Répondit joyeusement Petra.

Tandis qu'elle servait le thé, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre, ce qui eut pour cause de la déstabiliser lorsqu'elle voulut déposer la tasse en face de Levi, et la tasse pleine de thé, vola tout droit vers Levi, qui eut juste le temps d'interposer son bras par réflexe.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée caporal !

Petra se dépêcha de prendre des serviettes tandis que Levi entreprenait de retirer sa veste et sa chemise, pleines de thé brûlant au niveau des manches gauches. Elle s'approcha de Levi pour l'aider.

\- C'est bon j'ai rien, occupe toi du bureau.

Fort heureusement, le peu de thé renversé sur la table n'avait pas eu le temps de se répandre sur les documents de Levi, et Petra nettoya rapidement les dégâts. Quand elle leva la tête pour s'excuser de nouveau, elle tomba sur une vue des plus alléchantes. Levi était torse nu devant elle, et on ne pouvait nier qu'il était musclé, malgré sa stature.

\- Je vais aller nettoyer vos vêtements !

\- C'est bon je le ferai moi-même.

Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter, et Petra, qui ne voulait pas trop pousser sa chance, songea qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux. Après tout, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : elle passerait toute la matinée avec son caporal ! Certes il s'agissait d'un entraînement, mais elle pouvait également essayer de le séduire discrètement.

\- Je... euh très bien caporal. Bonne nuit, et encore désolée.

Sur ce, Petra sortit des appartements de son supérieur. Levi ouvrit la porte de la chambre car celle-ci permettait d'accéder à la salle de bains. Il y trouva Eren, qui contemplait le ciel nocturne ; il semblait en pleine réflexion. Lorsque Petra était arrivée, Eren avait, par curiosité, écouté aux portes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Levi avait immédiatement accepté sa proposition de s'entraîner avec elle, alors qu'Eren n'avait même pas reçu ne serait-ce qu'une réponse positive. A ce moment là, il avait cessé d'écouter à la porte, et s'était réfugié près de la fenêtre. Aussi, il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer ensuite.

Eren tourna la tête vers Levi... pour la détourner tout aussitôt. Mais que faisait-il torse nu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces dernières minutes ? Levi était-il intime avec Petra ? Eren ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation. Toutefois il avait au moins compris une chose : sur une échelle de 0 à 10, l'importance que Levi accordait à Petra devait être au moins de 6, quant à celle qu'il accordait à Eren, elle devait frôler les zéros... Furieux, le jeune soldat quitta brusquement la pièce, avant que Levi ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ce gamin ? »

Levi ne chercha même pas à le rattraper : la seule chose qu'il songeait à faire dans l'immédiat, c'était de nettoyer les horribles tâches qu'avait laissé le thé sur ses vêtements ; son propre bras légèrement endolori par le thé brûlant ou les états d'âme d'Eren pouvaient bien attendre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma première fanfiction... si ça vous plaît je poste la suite ! (mais je n'ai pas encore écrit tous les chapitres).  
> Petite précision : ici l'escouade de Levi est toujours en vie.
> 
> Et un extrait du chapitre 2 en bonus :
> 
> _Petra jeta un regard intimidé au Caporal : l'expression de son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais elle le connaissait à présent suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'il était grand temps pour Eren de courir s'il voulait sauver sa peau._
> 
> _D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait à peine de réaliser l'étendue de son erreur._
> 
> _« Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … J'ai pas dit ça, si ? Le Caporal va me tuer ! Adieu Mikasa, Armin je vais mourir aujourd'hui... Mince, faut vraiment que je dégage de là »_


	2. Jalousie mal placée

Ce matin là, alors que tout le monde se rendait aux entraînements, Eren n'avait aucun instructeur. Hier soir, il avait bien tenté de demander à Levi d'être son instructeur ; sans succès malheureusement... contrairement à Petra, pensa-t-il amèrement. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux de Petra ! Après tout, la jeune femme allait avoir le privilège d'apprendre les techniques du soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité ! Eren rêvait de pouvoir être à sa place. S'entraîner avec le Caporal-chef Levi n'était pas donné, car ce dernier était constamment occupé. Cependant, quelque chose contrariait Eren : il n'avait rien ressenti lorsque Connie et Sasha avaient eu la chance de s'entraîner un jour avec le Caporal – enfin, Armin avait soupçonné Levi d'avoir délibérément choisi ces deux là comme proies après avoir constaté l'état misérable des cuisines, après que Sacha eut tenté de «ranger» le pot de crème situé tout en haut des étagères, et ceci, montée sur les épaules de Connie. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait glissé sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé par un certain caporal. Résultat, le pot s'était brisé au sol, répandant son contenu dans tous les recoins, si bien que les deux fautifs avaient à peine eu le temps de commencer à nettoyer, qu'un caporal bien énervé, alerté par le bruit, les attendait de pied ferme à l'entrée des cuisines. A cette pensée, Eren s'autorisa un sourire et tenta de balayer cette jalousie étrange qui l'habitait. D'autant plus que là toute de suite, il était surtout en colère contre Levi. Pourquoi ce dernier n'avait-il pas donné son accord pour l'entraîner comme il l'avait fait pour Petra ? Celle-ci avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec son supérieur, contrairement à Eren.

Néanmoins, décidé comme toujours à s'améliorer et donner le meilleur de lui-même, Eren chercha dans le registre quel soldat était libre ce matin. Pas un seul. En effet, habituellement, il restait toujours quelques personnes de libre, mais aujourd'hui, certains avaient été convoqués en réunion stratégique. Bien sûr, Levi, Hanji et Mike, ceux en lesquels le commandant Erwin avait le plus confiance, étaient déjà informés à ce sujet. Abattu mais résigné, Eren sortit du quartier général et chercha un terrain d'entraînement libre. Le troisième semblait l'être.

« Parfait, se dit Eren. Je vais m'entraîner à exercer la manœuvre qu'Auruo m'a montré la semaine dernière. »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Eren s'entraînait sans relâche. Certes, la manœuvre que lui avait montré Auruo n'était pas très complexe, toutefois elle demandait bien trop de gaz, et Eren allait bientôt en manquer, car les bouteilles réservées aux entraînements étaient en nombre limité. Par ailleurs, plus Eren retentait cette technique, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était encore qu'une vaine tentative d'Auruo de copier le style de Levi. En même temps, il était difficile d'imiter le style du Caporal-chef ; ce dernier avait des techniques impressionnantes et peu communes. Tournoyer comme il le faisait était impossible, et même Mikasa avait d'ailleurs reconnu que la rapidité avec laquelle Levi exécutait ses mouvements était inhumaine. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais pu admettre que ses techniques ne manquaient pas de grâce, ce que bon nombre de jeunes recrues ne cessaient de rappeler. Et elles n'étaient pas les seules ! Beaucoup de femmes dans le bataillon -exceptée Hanji bien sûr, qui était, disons, un cas spécial- semblaient un peu trop admirer le Caporal Levi à son goût.

Mais le pire restait celles des Brigades Spéciales ! Le mois dernier, certains membres du bataillon avaient été invités à un banquet réunissant les trois corps de l'armée. Le célèbre Levi avait bien entendu été convié et ayant la responsabilité d'Eren, il avait embarqué avec lui le jeune soldat. Là-bas, malgré le fait qu'il avait pu mangé des plats qu'il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de goûter, et qui ferait baver la pauvre Sasha, Eren s'était mortellement ennuyé. En plus, il avait été placé près de jeunes soldats arrogants, et encore plus insupportables que Jean ne l'était à son entrée dans les brigades d'entraînement. Eren avait maintes fois voulu les remettre à leur place, malheureusement Levi l'avait gardé à l'œil pendant tout le repas afin qu'il reste calme. Après le repas, l'énorme pachyderme opulent -comme Levi l'avait surnommé- qui avait organisé le banquet, avait demandé des démonstrations de talents de chacun des corps de l'armée. Comme si la rivalité entre le Bataillon d'Exploration et les Brigades Spéciales n'était pas suffisamment intense... Enfin, cela avait au moins permis à Eren de se défouler un peu. Il avait en effet été autorisé à démontrer ses talents, car Hanji, peu intéressée à tuer « de piètres imitations de ses titans », avait préféré s'éclipser discrètement pour étudier quelques plantes rares du jardin du noble. Bien sûr, les performances d'Eren n'étaient rien contre celles de son Caporal, mais au moins, il avait pu clouer le bec à ces quelques insolents soldats des Brigades Spéciales. Levi avait fait mieux encore ; en moins de cinq secondes, la foule se pâmait d'admiration devant lui, tant les belles aristocrates que les arrogantes jeunes filles des Brigades Spéciales. Le Bataillon avait ainsi remporté haut la main, gagnant une somme considérable – la seule raison pour laquelle Levi avait accepté de participer – permettant entre autres d'acheter des équipements supplémentaires.

« Une journée perdue dans la lutte contre les titans » pensa Eren à ce souvenir tandis qu'il allait prendre appui sur une branche. Malheureusement, son pied atterrit mal et il manqua alors de tomber.

« Ahh merde ! » hurla-t-il

Ses réflexes de soldats lui permirent cependant de se rattraper à temps, mais sa tête avait légèrement heurté une branche dans la précipitation. Eren décida alors de s'arrêter sur une branche, pour se reposer un instant mais surtout pour évaluer la quantité de gaz qui lui restait – eh oui ! au diable sa blessure, l'entraînement était ce qu'il y avait de plus important !

« Bon voyons, ça n'a pas l'air...» Eren entendit soudain quelqu'un arriver, reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de l'utilisation de l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, la personne lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Eren ?

« Merde ! C'est bien ma chance, c'est le Caporal Levi ! » pensa le jeune soldat.

Surpris mais pas démonté pour autant, Eren se retourna et répondit :

\- Je m'entraîne, ça paraît évident.

\- Et où est ton instructeur ? Demanda le caporal. Il s'était posé sur une branche d'un arbre voisin à celui sur lequel Eren se trouvait.

Levi jeta ensuite un coup d'œil derrière lui, afin de suivre l'avancée de Petra, qui tentait d'exécuter une manœuvre une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

\- Je n'en ai pas, marmonna Eren si bas que Levi ne put l'entendre.

\- Arrête de marmonner gamin, et qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, pauvre idiot ? Tu t'es peut-être cru assez fort pour te débrouiller seul, dis moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'instructeur, s'énerva Eren. Il lança alors un regard plein de défi à son Caporal, qui lui accorda alors toute son attention. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'instructeur !

Levi fronça les sourcils, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Eren ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Lorsqu'il était énervé, Eren avait tendance à oublier à qui il s'adressait ; c'est pourquoi, il ajouta sarcastiquement, sans se préoccuper des conséquences :

\- Et maintenant je vous prierai de bien vouloir -et Eren insista lourdement sur ce mot- dégager de ce terrain, car vous gênez le bon déroulement de mon entraînement, Caporal.

Petra venait de les rejoindre, s'arrêtant sur la même branche que Levi. De ce fait, elle avait pu entendre la dernière phrase qu'Eren avait osé prononcer. Elle jeta un regard intimidé à son supérieur : l'expression de son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais Petra le connaissait à présent suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'il était grand temps pour Eren de courir s'il voulait sauver sa peau.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait à peine de réaliser l'étendue de son erreur.

« Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … J'ai pas dit ça, si ? Le Caporal Levi va me tuer ! Adieu Mikasa, Armin, je vais mourir aujourd'hui... Mince, faut vraiment que je dégage de là » Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Levi lança :

\- Eren, rentre au QG, immédiatement.

\- Je... euh... oui Caporal, balbutia Eren.

\- Petra, l'entraînement s'achève maintenant.

\- Mais... commença la jeune femme.

\- Ou tu t'entraînes seule, ou tu vas t'entraîner avec une autre équipe, je suis sûre que n'importe qui se ferait un plaisir de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Toujours remonté, mais effrayé par la sentence que Levi prononcerait, Eren se dirigea vers le QG. Il avait l'impression que les paroles de Levi étaient plus destinées à lui qu'à Petra, d'autant plus que Levi n'avait pas lâché Eren des yeux quand il les avait prononcés. « M'entraîner avec une autre équipe hein...» ça lui était déjà arrivé bien sûr ! Que pensait Levi, qu'Eren était idiot ? Une fois, lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'instructeur, il était allé rejoindre l'équipe de Mikasa. Malheureusement, l'instructeur était tellement impressionné par les talents de Mikasa qu'il avait demandé à celle-ci de lui apprendre ses techniques. Résultat, Eren avait été délaissé, malgré les tentatives de Mikasa de l'intégrer. Une autre fois, il était allé s'entraîner avec Connie, mais l'instructeur l'avait délibérément délaissé pour ne s'occuper que de Connie, car selon lui, un titan n'avait pas besoin de se perfectionner en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Eren avait failli perdre patience, et tout ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de faire ce jour-là, c'était de s'entraîner au corps à corps, ce qu'il faisait déjà, en dehors des entraînements habituels. Aussi, il n'avait cette fois pas pris la peine de rejoindre une équipe car il était persuadé que ces heures d'entraînement auraient été bien plus fructueuses sans instructeur du tout.

Bien décidé à faire face à Levi, même si ce dernier était plus que terrifiant, Eren se rendit au QG. Il entra dans le local de rangement des équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et entreprit de retirer le sien. A peine eut-il terminé qu'un certain caporal l'attrapa par le col et le cloua au mur avec une force incommensurable. Eren tomba à terre, incapable de se relever ; sa tête s'était violemment heurtée contre le mur, le rendant nauséeux. D'autant plus qu'il s'était déjà cogné la tête auparavant. De ce fait, il ne comprenait plus grand chose à la situation mais un chose résidait dans son esprit : tenir tête à Levi. Celui-ci ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas encore frappé -si on omet le fait qu'il l'avait balancé contre le mur-.

\- Merde ! Jura Levi

Le Caporal s'avança alors vers Eren, tentant de voir l'ampleur des dégâts – il n'avait jamais voulu endommager sa tête, juste lui donner une petite correction – mais c'était sans compter la réactivité du jeune soldat, qui se dégagea vivement lorsque Levi eût touché ses cheveux.

\- Là je n'ai pas – et Eren insista lourdement sur ce mot- besoin de vous ! Dégagez ! Et retournez vous entraîner avec votre cher Petra !

Aussitôt qu'il les avait sorti, Eren regretta instantanément ses mots. Oui bien sûr, il avait tenu tête à Levi. Cependant, ses mots transpiraient la jalousie qu'il avait à l'égard de Petra, et il n'était pas sûr de comment le Caporal le prendrait. Le traiterait-il de gamin stupide ou bien pire... A vrai dire il ne savait toujours pas d'où provenait cette jalousie insensée.

Quant à lui, Levi était sur les nerfs. Ce stupide gamin essayait-il de le défier ? Mais il était vrai qu'hier soir Levi n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'Eren lui avait dit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le pauvre soldat lui avait demandé deux fois de l'entraîner... et Levi l'avait par deux fois coupé dans son élan. La première fois, il n'était pas en faute, après tout Eren n'avait même pas entamé le nettoyage de la pièce. Mais la deuxième fois, il s'agissait d'une erreur. Il pensait à ce moment qu'Eren voulait être dispensé d'entraînement à cause de son état. Qu'il avait été bête de croire qu'Eren Jeager, le soldat le plus déterminé qui soit, puisse manquer un entraînement ! Cependant ça n'expliquait en rien la conduite odieuse du soldat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoute moi bien Eren, c'est la dernière fois que je te vois t'entraîner seul, pigé ?

Levi s'approcha alors du jeune soldat, qui se tendit brusquement. Les lèvres frôlant l'oreille du jeune homme, il ajouta, d'une voix menaçante,

\- Et parle moi encore sur ce ton et je te jure que tu pourras pas te lever demain.

En entendant cela, Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir, bien que les mots de Levi ne comportaient aucun sous-entendu. « J'avais eu de la chance que le Caporal n'ait pas remarqué ma jalousie puérile à l'égard de Petra, et maintenant que va-t-il se dire ? Que je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent excité... Merde... et ma tête me fait affreusement mal...»

Le sol tanguait dangereusement à ses pieds, et il se prépara mentalement à la chute qui semblait imminente... chute qui n'arriva pas cependant ; en effet, Levi l'avait rattrapé, et sa tête reposait à présent sur l'épaule gauche du Caporal.

\- Eren, oh debout gamin!

\- Hmm Caporal...je...

Levi sentit le souffle chaud du jeune soldat sur son cou, et se raidit un instant.

\- Je... ahh ! Désolé Caporal ! Balbutia Eren, qui, venant de se rendre compte de la situation, s'empressa de s'éloigner de Levi. Toujours mal en point mais aussi mal à l'aise, Eren n'osait regarder son caporal dans les yeux. Fort heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du local, coupant ainsi ce moment embarrassant.

\- Hey ! Je savais que je vous trouverais ici ! Vous êtes parti au moment où je vous cherchais ! Je dois absolument vous parler de quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Oh... mais je dérange, au fait ? Demanda Hanji, car c'était bien elle qui venait de débarquer.

\- Non, pas du tout ! S'exclama Eren. Trop heureux de trouver une échappatoire, le semi-titan puisa dans ses forces pour sortir du local. Tandis qu'Hanji s'agitait, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Levi ne pipa mot, mais lorsque le plus jeune eût quitté la pièce, il lança à Hanji :

\- Va voir Eren, il a besoin d'être soigné.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Laisse tomber et fais ce que je te dis pour une fois... soupira Levi.

\- Bon d'accord, mais tu as intérêt à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé !

Sur ce, Hanji lui fit un clin d'œil et s'empressa de quitter la pièce tout en lançant un rire saugrenu.

Avant de la quitter à son tour, Levi ne put s'empêcher de toucher sa nuque pensivement, avant de retirer brusquement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Tss...je dois nettoyer ça maintenant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances !
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre 1, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)
> 
> Le prochain sera plus drôle...enfin j'espère...
> 
> En voici un extrait :
> 
> « - C'est vrai qu'Eren sort avec Christa ?  
> \- Mais oui je te dis !  
> \- Mikasa va être folle de rage !  
> \- Elle ne le sait pas encore mais ils sont discrets apparemment...  
> \- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières semaines.  
> \- Bon j'ai faim on va manger ?  
> Connie et Sasha étaient descendus sans remarquer Levi, qui se trouvait non loin de là. »


End file.
